


How To Break A Serial Killer

by iruyas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, F/M, Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, MARGARET - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nice Kenny Ackerman, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Underage - Freeform, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young, brothel, kuchel ackerman - Freeform, lily - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruyas/pseuds/iruyas
Summary: The Underground City can be tough at times, right? Nobody knows it better, than the siblings, Kuchel and Kenny, who were raised in the same family, even though they parted ways later. Now Kuchel Ackerman works in a dirty brothel, while Kenny has slit so many throats as a serial killer, known by the name, Kenny The Ripper — he’s even bored of it. This boredom lasts until he meets a young girl, called Lily, forced to work as a prostitute, who really doesn’t know a thing about the Underground, so Kenny decides to teach her how to survive. But all the while, his sister, Kuchel is pregnant by one of her clients, becoming the family’s disgrace. At least Kenny thinks so...





	1. Raven in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m reallyy really happy to welcome y’all here, as this is my first attempt to post a fanfiction online, I hope you will all like it ☺️ I dedicate this little story to my very best friend, who was always by my side when I was struggling with depressive thoughts and though times and encouraged me not to give up writing and do this. Thank you bro!!  
> BTW. I don’t own any of the characters, except for Margaret (Lily) Bischoffs, all of the others belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei (Attack on Titan manga). Enjoy x

– Look, I don’t tell you how to live your shitty life, I just can’t accept... – Loud noise of the start of a quarrel, but Kuchel strongly protested. Still young, fragile, raven black hair running down on her skinny, pale shoulders, as she was wearing a torn, but bright white dress, reaching down only to cover what was not supposed to seen by every passing people, who arrived there, even though they were mostly clients. Except for one, who was standing there, in front of her, taking a grip on Kuchel’s left arm.  
“For God’s sake, she keeps losing weight...” He thought. A tall, and well-built man, who was just in his 30s, but nobody could tell by the looks. Manly, however, he seemed, dark sideburns, long coat and longer hair, that reached to his neck. And an iconic hat, everyone knew him about. It was a bowler hat, he’s been wearing, with a white band around it.  
– Kenny, can you just stop your bullshit and go now?! I don’t need you to say anything, as long as you know how much we need the money, right now...– Kuchel was almost screaming on her high-pitched voice, as she tried to get herself out of Kenny’s grip, but her face distortedly showed harsh pain, when she failed. Kenny looked at his younger sister deadly, and narrowed his eyes. Even though he was some years older than Kuchel, and on top of that, he was the elder brother, only by this “title”, the main reason of his living was keeping his sister safe in the underground, Kuchel was a bit afraid, since the time, they were only children. How he handled the knife, how he was the strongest fighter around... It seemed all good, until she started to think about “What if one time, by his quick temper, he will hurt me, too?”. And the thoughts were right, just like she perceived it before. By the time, they were teenagers, controversies occured between them two, and Kenny was not afraid of using violence on his sister, even though, they both knew, it was not at all for hating her, moreover, he loved her so much, that couldn’t imagine Kuchel being seriously hurt by anyone, and was living with the motto “Pain is the best discipline.”  
But at that moment, after years, she was scared of her own brother, again. “Being locked” in her dark, unclean room with only a single bed and no furniture in it, in the brothel, she worked, and now, she knew, even Kenny will hurt her. But as he was looking at Kuchel, centimeters from her face, she noticed something. It was confusion in Kenny’s dark, steel-blue coloured eyes. How he was holding her arm has been loosing up, the grip was gone. He released Kuchel slowly, and made his way to the door, not losing the eye contact. He did not say any more words, just pushed the entrace, as it opened suddenly. Kuchel looked at him for the last time, folding her arms, as she was “protecting herself”, carefully rubbing the part of her upper arm, where Kenny grasped her. As she realized what has happened minutes ago, tear started flowing down on her face. She was not sad, but nor happy, either. She was confused. Still not knowing, what else was about to come in her way.

***

It all happened. 3 years later, the middle of the night. He was back, standing right, on the doorstep smoking his last drags of cigarette. He watched the smoke leaving his mouth, forming a cloud in the night sky. Dropped it and trod on the remains of the cig. Hesitated, but with a strong grip, he grasped the doorknob, and opened the entrace, to the brothel. Kenny decided to see Kuchel again, even though he hasn’t seen her since their last argument, when he’d left with nothing to say to her anymore. Despite all his dreams, everything about having the power of titans, he was ashamed of his sister, making a prostitute of herself, while he could have made her the strongest female in the Ackerman family. “She’s just... A disgrace to the bloodline, to the Ackerman name...” He was thinking, the thoughts ran furiously across his mind. He clenched his fist, and actually was relieved, that his sister was not standing in front of him that time, because he knew how he could have been able to punch her right there.  
– Excuse me, can I help you? – A dumpy, middle aged man with a shaved head quickly jumped next to Kenny, as quickly, that he couldn’t even notice him, getting closer. Kenny lifted his hat a little bit, with his index finger, and looked at the man, with a half-glance. He opened his mouth slightly, to answer, as he still felt the flavor of smoke, he was taking some minutes ago, but no words could have left his mouth, as he saw the beautiful raven-black haired young lady, standing right in front of him, placing her fragile hands on her bulging baby bump. It was Kuchel, crying tears, of sadness, or joy, he was unable to tell... He froze. She formed words with her mouth silently, but Kenny could only recognize some of them. “I’m... Sorry...” were the ones, he could.  
Shock, frustration, anger and distraction were mixed up, he felt like he was about to throw up. He looked into Kuchel’s teary, blue eyes, as only she could have understood the pity, that appeared in those eyes of her brother. He stepped forwards, getting closer and closer to Kuchel, and stopped in front of her.  
– Look, I won’t hurt you. – Kenny sighed. – But we need to talk. Right now. – He continued, but the words were too hard to say. Seeing his sister like that made him angry, confused and humiliated at the same time. He was much taller than Kuchel, so he could always look down on her, which made her look even more vulnerable, and fragile. And she clearly did not like the situation, everytime Kenny looked at her, with pity in his eyes, except for this time. She looked up to him with bright eyes filled with tears, rosy cheeks, almost like she was begging for something. The rays of hope appeared on her face as Kenny said the words. She was thankful to God for carrying a child, so she had a chance for not getting hurt by her brother this time. Even though she did such an irresponsible thing. Kenny gently placed his hand on Kuchel’s upper back, as he could easily feel the exact shape of her scapula, from her, being so skinny. It was a fact, that living in the underground can be tough. And it was tough for her. He led her to the dark, gloomy room of hers, and closed the door. The others out there had no clue about what was going on in the darkened room of Kuchel, or Olympia, as she was known there. They were convinced, why the handsome man with the hat and long coat kept going to Kuchel’s room, as they had no idea that they were actually siblings. They did not have similar facial features at all. But there was no incest there, he kept visiting her just to see if she was okay in such a rotting place, she worked at.  
– I’ll cut it short and clear. You can’t keep the child. I won’t let you. – Kenny leaned against the kind of dirty, gray, cold wall. He placed both of his hands on his face and gently rubbed it, which expressed how tired he was from all the killings, he made, he even got bored of them after some time. He looked at Kuchel with no expression, but the woman stood up suddenly, and moved towards her brother, which made him very surprised. She stopped when she was just a few inches from Kenny, and clenched her fists.  
– How come you tell me what to do now?! – She raised her voice at him, tears still shining in her eyes, frowning. She didn’t seem so innocent now, even if someone did not know her, they would see where she was coming from, the underground, where you have to fight for your life everyday. Kenny widened his eyes, but tried to hide how suprised he was at the moment. It was the first time, Kuchel “fought back” against him, and he saw, how much effort she takes to protect her still unborn child. But he didn’t care much.  
– Oi oi, step back now... I said what I said. I don’t really care what you want, I’m sure what a life that kid would have if you gave birth to it... We’ll abort the child. I don’t wanna listen to your arguments. – Kenny shut down the conversation with the usual arrogant tone in his voice. Kuchel lifted her arm up indignantly, her fist directed towards her brother, but Kenny easily caught her lower arm, and gripped it hard. Kuchel cried out in pain, as she immediately wanted to get out of the severe hold, but he didn’t free her. He looked deadly into her eyes, then with a single push he thrusted Kuchel a few meters away, but carefully, in a way, she wouldn’t get hurt. The woman fell to the ground, sobbing, partly because she felt sorry for her child in advance, and the other reason was that she still couldn’t stand a chance against Kenny, even though, she once was strong, but now, several diseases made her much weaker.  
– Don’t.... Don’t you dare to act like my baby’s fucking father....” She groaned, with a vicious look in her dark-blue eyes, still facing the floor, raven-black hair covering her face, but she took a glance right on Kenny, standing still next to the wall, playing with the empty box of his cigarettes, rotating it in his big, strong hands. He looked slightly amused, but if a person knew him, they would easily notice, how careworn he was actually. And Kuchel knew it right. Kenny stepped to her, looked at his sister, who was unable to stand up from the cold floor, then laughed cynically.  
– Pathetic... – He said with a wide smile – Even if you knew, who the father is... It would sound less ridiculous from your mouth... – He glanced at Kuchel one more time, then carefully gripped her skinny, pale wrist and helped her to stand back up. Kenny made a deep frowning expression, and let go of Kuchel, when she managed to stand up.  
– Such a warrior, I’ve made out of you... I’m glad you remember how you should fight, at least, even if you’re a weakling now. Weak, and unable to raise a child. – He moved towards the door, but Kuchel placed her little, frail hand on her brother’s shoulder.  
– But I will. I might not be the best mother material of all, but I am going to do everything for my child... – Kenny interrupted her with a single glimpse. He almost unnoticeably shook his head in disbelief, and laughed. It was not that, he didn’t care anymore, he did. But he saw, how little he can do about it. “If Kuchel wants to keep the child, I won’t stop her... But when she comes to me, begging, and crying like a child, to help her, I won’t, for sure... Her fucking responsibility.” The thoughts ran through his mind. He stepped out of the room, leaving Kuchel with unsaid words, and a mind, full of pain. She looked after him, leaving, but the door closed. She leaned her forehead against it, and started crying silently, placing her hands on her tummy. The fetus could only have been at 12 weeks, or so.  
– Don’t worry, baby, mommy will take care of you, no matter what... I love you so much.” She caressed her slightly noticeably baby bump, and kept talking to it, as there was nobody, who she could have been talking to. She was sick and lonely.


	2. Every flower must grow through dirt

Thoughts were flashing through his brain. Internally, he felt like it all will consume him to see his sister suffer from time to time, but he was too stubborn to admit it, even to himself. All he could have done was waiting, and hoping, Kuchel will open her eyes and change her mind quickly, because he did not need another burden in his life. It all that happened, was enough. He was moving forwards hurriedly, just wanting to get rid of the vibration of that depressing place, which was filled with the smell of illness. He was so determined to reach his goals, that he failed to notice what was going on around him. „A fucking mess. Nothing more but a shitload of chaos.” He thought.  
He was heading towards the main door, not even looking where he was going, facing the floor, hands in the pockets of his beige coat, that was tied with a belt, of the same colour.  
– Do what I say, you little slut! – Harsh sound of a slap could have been heard from the corner of the roomy hall of the brothel, as Kenny looked back. A tall, older guy in a torn, filthy shirt, half-unbuttoned, so everyone could see his hairy chest, and not-very-well developed muscles. He was big, and seemed kind of strong, but his bad eating habits could be seen on him. He was harassing a very young girl, seemingly 18 or 20 years old. She covered her face with her little hands, as she was not much taller than 160 cms, with a body, fragile like a flower. But not like a rose, protecting itself with pricks, nor like the venus flytrap, looking for its prey. More like the new leaves of a plant, a white pansy, or a beautiful daisy in the middle of spring, planted in a garden.  
– Please... Please don’t make me... – She protested, while sobbing heavily, she couldn’t even say a proper sentence, she was so out of breath. The dumpy, bald man, who was apparently the manager of the place quickly noticed that there was a brawl between one of the girls and a client, stood up from his chair immediately and walked over there. A fearful expression appeared on the young girl’s face.  
– Got a problem? – He asked, just the exact way, Kenny could see, even from meters away, how busybody and pretty much of a dork he was. He grabbed the blonde young lady, and pulled her closer. Kenny could only see his lips, forming words, but didn’t have an idea what he was talking about with the girl.  
„Another whore with a dirty past, ehh isn’t she?” He was thinking to himself, and turned his back to the whole situation. He was almost outside the brothel, but a deafening yell cut through his flesh. Or at least he felt like it. It was coming from the man.  
– Get the fuck out of here, hooker, if you can’t even do your job properly! Fucking dumb bitch! – The bumpkin bellowed at her, and with a sudden movement, he lifted his fist in the air, and punched her right in her still rosy, round right cheek. She squeaked quietly, as almost fell to the floor, little bit of blood coming out from the edge of her reddish lips. She didn’t wear makeup, because she was in no need of that, being beautiful naturally. She tried to hold back her tears, but suffered from the inside.  
Kenny rolled his eyes. Another one, resembling his sister, vulnerable, only being taken advantage of, just like Kuchel, who he couldn’t save in time. He clenched his fist, that was still in his pocket, and without thinking he moved towards the girl. Kenny did not even understand why he did what he did, or why he wanted to help her, it felt like an instinct, or something like that. With an ironic smile he stepped to the manager, taking advantage of being much taller than him, and placed his hand on the shoulder of the chubby, middle-aged man.  
– Whatever, I was looking for some fun tonight anyways... – He laughed, quite manically. – I don’t really give a fuck how much that shitface would have paid for the chick, I’ll give her twice as much for a whole damn night. – Kenny pat him on the shoulder once, then grabbed the short, young lady’s bony, slim wrist, and started to pull her over to one of the rooms on the first floor. The brothel, where Kuchel was working was considered one of the biggest and most famous ones in the whole Underground, even though it was lacking cleanliness and light.  
– Sir, it does not work like... – The manager protested with a raised voice, but Kenny gave him the cold shoulder.  
– Such polite word from the mouth of a goblin, next time I’ll act like I care.. – He laughed.  
– Excuse me... – The blonde girl softly muttered, so Kenny stopped immediately. They were now farther away from the two abusive men, in a corner, where they couldn’t see them anymore. Kenny lifted his hat a little bit up, to look into her eyes in such an neutral way, she got scared.  
– My... My place is over there.. – She pointed across the hall, to the door that was in the opposite. Her voice was so hesitant and feeble, Kenny found it a little annoying, for the first time. He nodded, as he led her into the room of hers, which (for his biggest surprise) was not at all like Kuchel’s. It all was painted white, bright light of several candles shined on the walls, he could even smell the aroma flowers in there. Could not tell which ones, but they surely had a nice scent. She seemed shy to him, at first glance, but when he saw the previously reluctant girl slowly taking off her coat with a floral pattern, she looked more like a mature, experienced young woman to him. Not saying a word she stepped in front of Kenny, and looked at the cold steel-blue eyes of the tall man. Tall, compared to her. Almost 30 cms between them two.  
Shaky hands, she lifted them up, and tried to unbutton the already not-fully-done shirt of Kenny’s, but he took a grip on both of her wrists and stopped her. She looked at him with a shocked expression.  
– No need of this, brat.. – Kenny pushed her hands away from himself, gently, but in a serious way. – I’mma be honest, I’m not in the need of any sluts for my satisfaction. – He tried to hold back a laughter, half-assedly.  
– Then why did you...? You know, say what you have said? – She was keep trying to catch a glimpse of Kenny’s eyes, but the brim of his hat covered them protectively, as he was looking down at the floor.  
– Why does it matter to you, kid? – He shrugged his shoulders, and threw himself on the bed, with fresh, bright sheets on it. – I don’t know... Wanna play cards or somethin’? – Kenny folded his arms and grinned at the youthful prostitute, standing in front of him. She frowned, but then as suddenly, as she managed to show her real feelings for a moment, she remembered something, and turned her head away, fearfully. Tears flowed down on her face, but she wiped them down with the back of her palms.  
– I think I understand... Thank you... I couldn’t be more grateful... You saved me. – She mumbled the words, just like she was afraid to say them.  
– Oi, oi, you got me wrong... I was only bored, needed someone to play cards with. N’ whatever, I’m not that picky, ya know. – The words slipped out of his mouth, sounding so ironic. – But if you’re not in, I guess I can head home earlier.. Hope they won’t come after you, kid. – Kenny acted like he was about to leave, and stood up. Slowly, he was heading towards the door, but the girl jumped in front of him, and stopped him.  
– Whoa, wait! First, let me introduce myself, my name is Lily, and I’d willingly play card games with you, Sir Mysterious! – She was trying to make Kenny stay, being afraid alone, holding the edge of her skirt between her index finger and thumb, slightly lifting it, and bowing, just like a real lady. Kenny looked at her, smirked, watching her light blonde hair fall in her beautiful, round face, by the quick movement, she did. Awkward, as her eyes were still wet from crying and shock, trying to act herself, but delightful, at the same time. He couldn’t help but think of Kuchel, when she was really young, Lily reminded him of his sister so much. Kenny looked at his watch, and realized what the time is. It was nearly half past 11.  
– Clever.. It is, such a nice try. But I’m sorry, I won’t reveal my name to you, for now, let’s keep it as my secret, with myself. If we’ll ever meet again, which I doubt, maybe I’ll tell you. – He folded arms, and stepped one step back. – But for now, brat, do you know how to play sum’ black widow? – He looked into Lily’s eyes kind of deeply for the first time, since they have met, as on the girl’s face, an amazed look appeared, but only for a moment, when she realized how uneasy she felt, then left Kenny standing there, without a word, and jumped on her bed, like a child. Gladly, somebody once kept treating her like the little child, she actually felt like.  
– Can’t even imagine how ready I am to beat you, Mister! – She grinned, as Kenny let out a loud laughter. Of course, she won’t.

***

Kenny opened his eyes sluggishly, just to find himself laying in his own bed, at his own, dusty room. Slept in his casual clothes, well, once again. It was just the usual, at the times, he kept on drinking, until he was going home so drunk, he couldn’t even feel his face anymore. He remembered his night, but only until the part, when he had left the brothel, defeating the girl in playing cards, who he was spending time with.  
“  
„What was... Her name was... Lucy? Lea?” He kept on thinking, but did not manage to get it right. „Lily! She was called like that.. Or so.” But he didn’t really care, tho. After leaving, he headed to the local pub, where he had drunk himself blind, not even knowing why. He always asked himself why, the day after drinking, having to deal with terrible headaches and nausea. Kenny sat up in his bed, and rubbed his forehead. Noticing, he still had his shoes on, Kenny laughed out loud cynically.  
„Oi, old man, you’re getting more ans more senile, day by day.“ He kept thinking to himself, of course exaggerating. By his age, he could have not been considered old at all, since he was in his 30s only. It was only the way, he was thinking about himself.  
Kenny placed his right hand on the outside of his pocket of the beige coat, he was still wearing, when he felt something in it. He took it out, and looked at it, as he noticed it was a little piece of crumpled paper, with a bad handwriting on it.  
„Thank you for saving me. When we play next?” - The message said. He facepalmed, as he laughed again. How clever for a brat, eh...?


	3. Return of the Night-Owl /Joined in Harmony/

*5 months later*

From time to time, everyone could finally realize, the handiest girl in the place was her. She kept the hall neat and tidy, helped everyone, in need, around her. Although, she was the one, who would have needed it, as she was never taught, how to fight back if someone hurt, or abused her, but nobody protected her, most of the times. She kept bearing physical harassment, people yelling, shouting improper words at her, just like a prey would tolerate “the rules of life”, getting eaten by its predator. And she really felt like it. She was getting bitten out of by every day, every hard situation, she got into. She remembered, how lucky, once she was and got saved by a man, she barely knew about. But how much time has passed by since the incident? A year? Or two? It seemed much more, even though it was only 5 months. 5 hard months.

***

Kuchel was in pain. Her illness was beating the life out of her so badly that time, she fainted in the arms of one of clients. Amniotic fluid was leaking from her genitalia, as she was laying on the floor, held by a tall, slightly muscular man, with thin, brownish hair and some wrinkles. He did not know what to do, besides shouting for help, but everyone around them was just scared, not knowing how to handle the situation. She got so close to losing her baby. The words of his brother, Kenny, came to her mind. If she wouldn’t have been such an irresponsible person, if she would have changed her mind, the baby didn’t have to go all through this, and die now. As the man, who was holding her couldn’t even notice, at first, a fragile hand of a young woman was placed on his shoulder from behind, from being so shocked. It was Lily, standing there like a fragile flower, although, a determined look could be seen on her face.   
I can help. Please let me get closer.. - She immediately got a way for herself, to reach for Kuchel. She had a huge baby bump rounding now, laying unconsciously. - Can you hear me?! You have to get yourself together, I’ll help you give birth to your child, but you’ll have to be stronger than you’ve ever been, I’ll assist you at it, but I really need you to do everything I say, okay? - She almost shouted the words at her, getting Kuchel to finally open her eyes, and to look at her. Lily didn’t know her, personally, neither that the man, who had saved her earlier, was the brother of Kuchel. Only one thing, she knew, that help was needed, right away.  
Please, save my baby, I’ll give anything…. - Kuchel started begging slowly, and weakly, as her voice was sick and tired, but Lily stopped her suddenly.  
Don’t waste your energy for speaking please, just focus on what I’m saying.. - She said, then looked around the room. Seeing, nobody was there to help them, she looked in the eyes of the man, who was kneeling next to her, helplessly. – You! Get some help to carry her to my room, I guess it’ll be clean enough for her to give a birth.. Now, hurry, hurry, we don’t have much time! – She yelled at the client in a kind of weak, but compared to her usual talking, a really imperious voice, so the middle aged-looking man stood up quickly and looked for some company, to help them. After some minutes the guy was back, with some others, including the manager of the brothel, and 2 girls, who were working there. They helped Kuchel to stand back up from the floor, and to stagger to the room of Lily.

***

– I’ve just washed my sheets, no need to worry. Help her to lay on the bed, girls, bring as many towels as you can, you… What was your name exactly? – Lily played like a real expert, like a boss. But if she had known, Kuchel was the younger sister of the man, that saved her from being hurt and raped, she would have paid attention even more to Kuchel, though, what she was giving was perfectly enough. Kuchel’s client looked at Lily with a great confusion in his eyes, then quietly said.  
– Ewald. I’m Ewald. – He said with fear in his voice. It was not at all, that he would have been afraid of the short, skinny girl standing in front of him, in a long skirt, floral printed shirt with baggy sleeves, messy locks of blonde hair preventing her to see properly. It was the situation, itself, which he has never been through in his whole life.  
– Now get yo’self together, Ewald, and put her on the bed, like you’d normally do. I mean… – She placed her index finger and thumb under her chin, acting like she was thinking of something. – More gently, if possible. We’ll trying to save that baby. – She ordered. – What’s the age of the fetus? – Lily asked Kuchel, when she managed to climb on the bed, while placing her hand on Kuchel’s right cheek, comforting her a little bit.  
– Almost 33 weeks… – Kuchel answered. It was just about time, Lily thought. A little bit early, but it won’t matter, if the child’s life is at stake. Now or never.  
– Okay, have you ever done this before? – Lily grabbed Kuchel’s hand in a kind of tight way, compared to her normal grip. Kuchel shook her head, signing no. Never. Lily nodded, as she was about to explain everything.  
– We don’t have much time. You’ll have to push as hard as you can, and I swear I’ll be here to take care of everything, so it’s gonna be alright. Just get the baby out, okay? – She was waiting for a response, but instead of that, pain suddenly appeared on Kuchel’s face. More liquid was leaking from her, as she started to push, screaming, and grabbing Lily’s hand strongly. She was still much stronger than the frail young lady, who was helping her. No wonder, Kenny’s sister must not be a weakling, even if sick and more vulnerable, because of the pregnancy, and other reasons.  
– Ewald, hold her hand please, and calm her as you can, I’ll help the baby out. – Lily gave a command to the helpless man, who had no idea about getting in a situation like that, instead of a fun night. – Somebody, please bring me a knife, just for when we’ll have to cut the umbilical cord. Also, another towel, if you can. – She glanced at the others for a moment, then quickly turned back, as she saw that the head of the baby was almost out. She smiled, and looked at Kuchel. She already admired her for being so brave, giving birth to a beautiful child, here, in a brothel of the Underground. She, as another woman, didn’t feel at all like Kenny did, about it. She really thought Kuchel was courageous, and a real fighter.  
– Keep going, girl, you’re doing an amazing job! – Lily looked in her eyes, encouragingly. As they started to get closer to the middle of the process, hope inundated Kuchel’s body and mind. When she fainted in the hall, for a moment she thought she was going to lose her baby. Now she only felt like she was owing gratitude to Lily for helping her with giving birth. Without her, the baby would have been dead, by that time. “Maybe even me, as well…” She laughed in herself, with the strongest irony, but for the outside world, her suffering could have only been seen, because of the physical pain.  
– SOMEBODY, GET THE KNIFE, RIGHT AWAY! – Lily shouted, as one of the girls immediately handed her the cutting tool.  
– What’s wrong?! – Ewald asked, in a really frightened way, furrowing his brows.  
– The navel cord’s around the baby’s neck, if we don’t remove it RIGHT NOW, the child has a big chance of choking. Kuchel cried out in pain, as she could only pull some words out of her mouth.  
– Please… – She sobbed, but Lily interrupted her nervously.  
– Could you please focus on what you’re doing?! – Lily frowned, as she was precisely sliding her index finger under the cord, feeling it loosen up, seeing how the child’s head is now getting a healthier colour. She handed the knife back to one of the girls, she got it from.  
– We’re luckier than ever, maaan’. Didn’t even have to use the knife, the baby’s now safe. Now, Kuchel, your task is to push even harder, in no time, we can welcome your new-born here, in the world. – Lily beamed, but then she noticed Ewald looking at her.  
– What’s wrong? – She asked brightly. Ewald just shook his head.  
– Don’tcha dare to say, that you’ve already done this before… – He looked so confused and unapproving at the same time. Lily couldn’t help but let the dirty loud laughter slip out of her mouth. She glanced back at Ewald once again, and facepalmed.  
– Actually, my mother was a midwife, it counts as a family tradition at where I come from. I had to learn everything about helping ladies giving birth to their children, it was a must on the distaff side, after all. – She covered her mouth with her palm, just not to burst out laughing again. ”Me, being a mother? Not so ardently, young man! Or not that young, so…” Funny thoughts kept running through her brain, but then she remembered how much she had to focus on Kuchel. Half body of the kid was already out, as Kuchel kept pushing and pushing. Tears, sweat, amniotic fluid, and a little bit of blood were patching the normally bright white bedsheets. As she kept staring at the young mother, she doubted her opinion, on that, there was no way, she would have a child. How beautiful and heart-warming, as she knew in advance, Kuchel was going to be an excellent mom. She was.  
***  
Kuchel laid down on the bed in relief, closing her eyes, as Ewald placed a blanket on her naked body. She almost fell asleep, but it was understandable, being as tired, as she was, after going through so much stress, and pain. She’s lost some blood, even, and which was more worrisome, almost lost her baby.  
– Congratulations, newcomer-mother, you have given life to your beautiful son. – Lily stepped into the room, with a baby crying in her arms, loudly, as Kuchel’s eyes filled with tears of joy. The little boy was already washed, and wrapped in Lily’s softest, furry coat, to keep him warm. He looked so petite, but was a gorgeous black-haired child, resembling his mother.  
Lily moved towards Kuchel, stood in front of her, and handed the child to her. He instantly stopped crying, and screaming when Kuchel took him in her arms, and started caressing his face, with her index finger.  
– What will you name him? – Lily inquired, with widened eyes, and a lovely smile on her face. Kuchel looked at her newborn son, and with a delighted look on her face.  
– How does Levi sound for you? I think I really like it, my dear.. – She said the words, primarily to her son, but then she glanced at Lily, just like Kuchel’s eyes would have been asking her what she thinks.  
– Levi, hmm… It suits him… Yeah, it does. – Lily grinned. – Good choice. – She said, finally. 

***

Kenny was hungover again. After another late-night-drinking, he felt like a hurricane was about to sweep his mind. But this time, he had fallen asleep in his armchair, blood-stained shirt half-unbuttoned, a knife bulging in one of his pants’ pocket. He took it out, but immediately dropped it on the floor, in disgust. He looked over, to the opposite wall, where the hangers took their place. His hat and coat was hanging on it. Seems like he celebrated another Christmas at the pub…  
– Baby, you were fantastic last night! – A woman stepped into his room, for Kenny’s biggest surprise, wearing one of his blouses, which was clearly oversized for her, but lacey, red underwear could have been seen through it, as it did not cover too much of her body. He furrowed brows. Kenny slightly remembered taking her home, after he had gotten into another fight in the bar, drunk as a skunk, but was shocked in the morning. “Didn’t she already leave? But why? Oh my God, I really took home, to my place, after all, she’s been such a clingy, annoying bitch..” He only thought to himself.  
– Yeh’, righ’. – He nodded, but was barely paying attention to her. “Such a homely Christmas night, it was.. Spending it with a stranger, you bastard!” Still saying it to himself. The girl seemed to be only in her twenties, and was pretty, actually. A tall, slender one, with fiery red hair, just like a real whore, but surely had a nice face. He slightly remembered the night, how the fuck was fine, indeed, but that’s only it. He was just too drunk to enjoy it perfectly. But how did he end up in his clothes again? Had no idea..  
The lady was approaching him, then sat on the handrail of the chair, trying to get something from Kenny, but he refused even to look at her.  
– Oh, c’mon, darling, I know you still have something more for me.. – She tried to tease him, but failed. He pushed her hands away from him, as she was placing them on his crotch.  
– Leave. It’s only 10 AM, and I already can’t tolerate you, huh. – He snorted in annoyance. The girl’s face quickly turned from aroused to really offended, as she stood up.  
– Well. If you don’t want me to stay anymore I guess I’ll go now.. I already wanted to, anyways.. – She was taking off the shirt of Kenny’s slowly, with still a bit of sexual frustration in her voice.  
– Just make sure to hurry. – Kenny placed his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes from the bright light, that was coming from outside. The redhead looked at him with pity in her eyes. She was trying to say a word, but Kenny prevented her from doing that. He stood up, went to his messy bed, and picked up some clothes, that belonged to the annoying woman, then threw them on her.  
– Get dressed, bitch, it’s cold outside. – He said, while he was already lighting on his cigarette. The smoke engrained in the room, and the smell of tobacco sure was strong.  
He only noticed that she was gone, when a loud noise of the door slamming could have been heard. He threw himself on the bed, feet up, his shoes on. “It doesn’t matter, as long as the perfume of this whore can be smelled in here.” He smirked to himself, resting his head on a pillow, placing one of his hands under it, just to lean on it.  
But one thing bothered him. How he still was thinking about a young, blonde haired girl the whole night. And it was the only thing, he remembered. No, not like in a sexual way, just like he was afraid of her, being dead by the time. He did not know either, why he kept remembering the young lady, but still, he did. Not much of her, but it was enough. A shiver ran through his whole body, as even Kuchel came into his mind. “God damn, if she couldn’t abort that fucking brat of hers, I bet she’s just about to give birth to it… Unless her rotting body’s layn’ around somewhere.” He was acting tough, and like he did not give a fuck about his sister, but deeply in his mind, he did, like no-one else.  
“Fuck it, I really ought to check that irresponsible whore…” He facepalmed, as the idea rushed through his mind. “But to make a return to that hell?” With his hands, he kept searching for his lighter in the bed.  
“Senile, huh? I could even swear, I put it here…” But noticing a piece of paper interrupted the thread of thoughts.  
“Thank you for saving me.” He frowned. But the next part of the message made him smile. “When we play next?” He remembered the words from months ago. A loud laughter bursted out of him. “Your chance has come, to defeat me kid. I hope you’ve gotten smarter, as this much of time has passed.”


	4. My idea of Paradise

It was crazy, the other night, as for the first time he couldn’t indulge himself in the act, and was all sunk in thought. Alcohol, though, can make a person act like they would never do, but how far could things go? As far, that he was still worried, when the morning, then the evening came. He felt something wrong about the situation, something so wrong, he couldn’t even focus on his ambitions anymore.

***  
Heading straight to the brothel, Kuchel was working, he was playing with his knife in the pocket of his coat, sliding his fingers through the blunt side of it, turning it over and over in his hand. It was actually a considerable knife, but he was just carrying it around, like it weighed nothing. “How many fucking throats I’ve slit with this blade, ridiculous.. Weak people.” He smiled, thinking about it. The freezing cold outside made him shiver, though, but there was no snow, or mood lighting. Just pure cruelty, down there in the Underground.

***

– Kuchel, huh? I’m afraid she’s not able to work right now. - The bald, dumpy man with an incomplete set of teeth said, with a little bit of sorrow in his voice, or maybe only Kenny felt like it. “But there sure was sorrow, as he spoke.” Kenny glowered at him, more like because of being shocked, than angry. “Dead…” The word appeared in front of his eyes, accompanied by a brutal image of his sister, laying on the floor of her room, just a rotten body, getting eaten by worms, producing a decaying smell. He could even smell it. He opened his mouth slightly, to ask a question, but no words came out, as he was afraid. Afraid, for the first time in his life, to do something. But he just did not want to know. He decided to leave instead, or at least he was considering to. But the vigorous voice of a little lady could be heard.  
– I quit. No need of this shit anymore, I’m sorry. – Lily was buttoning up her plain white shirt, sudden gestures. She was standing on the other side of the desk, not even noticing Kenny, she was so furious, and out of her mind. She seemed much more mature, independent this time, more like a woman, than a child, she looked like, the other time they had met. Kenny tried to move backwards, and hide behind the wall, that separated the hall to two detached areas. “Just a bystander…” He thought, as he didn’t want to horn in the situation this time. “What do I gain from saving her ass again? Don’t be a fool, she’s just a fucking hooker, just like your sister… Was? No, I don’t think she’s… Or what if…?” The voice in his mind kept reminding him, which he hated. Hated all the little talks with himself, he was making, all the time, it only made him think he’s getting older and is losing his sanity. He was only observing the manager hitting Lily again.   
– Oh, you don’t go anywhere, baby, men keep coming here because of the spicy young ones, just like you… – He kept repeating himself, which was clearly making her feel embarrassed, as everyone was watching them. She was bearing the indignity with tears in her eyes, for a long time, it was surprising for Kenny, how a girl, raised up in the Underground could be so weak.   
But as the things were getting heated, Lily couldn’t take the words and the pain any more. She yelled back at the man, who has been abusing her for years, but it was more like she was screaming at the world, for being so cruel. She raised her hand up in the air, trying to also hit him, but she failed, as he gripped her lower arm and twisted it. Lily stooped forwards in pain, crying, then grasped her injured arm with the other hand of hers. It was not broken, but clearly caused the feeling of fiery burning in her bones. Kenny shook his head in pity, as he saw the whole incident, and for some weird reason, he felt like he has to stop it again, and not only the fight, but take Lily away from this hell. He suddenly stepped out of the “zone of protection”, from behind the wall, and moved straight towards the man. Lily looked up at him, with a little bit of delight in her teary, blue eyes, but Kenny didn’t say a word, just abruptly punched the face of the manager. The middle aged man almost blacked out, as he felt groggy, blood coming out of his broken nose, as the result of only one hit from Kenny. He tried to punch back desperately, but didn’t even know where he was looking, so he was not hard to target again. Kenny held him down, by taking a strong grip on one of his wrists, and with his other hand, he pressed his knife to the throat of the man.  
– The girl’s coming with me, you get me? – Kenny asked threateningly, as the man couldn’t do much, but nod in fear. He remained quiet.

***

Stepping into his room, it was not at all what she expected. The good-looking man, she has met, should have a place, cleaner and more neat than anyone’s. Yes, these were her thoughts, for the first time. But despite her expectations, Kenny’s apartment was kind of a mess. Clothes thrown on the floor, cluttered bedsheets, smell of smoke, but not that kind of light, good one, that some people would even like, it was a pretty strong scent.  
Kenny sat down on the bed, while Lily was only standing in front of him, not knowing, if she was behaving like a shy child, again, or a self-respecting young woman. But if being looked closely, her blushing and palms sweating would have told a lot of things.  
– Dont’cha wanna sit down? Or at least let me see your arm… – Kenny asked, then reached out, to pull her closer, but Lily shook head nervously to refuse. She tried to hold back tears, but failed, this time again, which made Kenny a little bit annoyed.  
– How come you cry every time we meet? Such a fucking whiner, you are… – He rolled eyes, as stood up, and stepped closer to the young blonde. He placed his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up a little bit, so he could look into her eyes properly. “God damn, how short she is… No wonder why everyone has only hurt her in life..” He was thinking, but didn’t say a word. Maybe with his eyes, he did, but with his voice, he just couldn’t.  
– Is it a stupid question to ask, what happened, again? – Kenny let go of Lily’s face, and sat back, but kept holding her right hand, as he pulled her, inviting her to rest next to him, on the bed.  
– Just the usual… Another tried to rape me… – She sniffed, and then pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket of her dress, and wiped her tears down. Kenny remained confused. He was actually kind of an open man, when it came to questions and the truth, but now, he had to be cautious. For some reason, he really cared about this brat, in front of him. “But if she’s a…. Then it’s a must to have sex, ain’t it? I don’t see, man…” He kept thinking to himself.  
– Yes, I know… I’m a hooker, right? A whore, a fucking slut in your eyes, I see your point, then how the fuck I come use the word “rape”? – Lily asked, raging, glaring straight into Kenny’s steel blue eyes. Even though, she could barely see through her tears, she found it interesting, how a man would have such nice eyes. Kenny slowly nodded, then a slight smile appeared on his usually severe face.  
– I’m relieved, how I was not the one, who had to say it out… – He laughed, but seeing Lily’s strict face, and still teary eyes, made him shut up, and pull off a serious look again. The freezing air between them burned up flaming hot, as their uptight breaths crashed. Kenny lifted his hat up a bit, to see more of Lily, as she was speaking.  
– From the age of 13, my dream was to be a midwife, as I saw my mother, my grandmother, or even my aunts working as midwives. And me, growing up to be one of them was my idea of Paradise. They helped hundreds of poor, sick women in the Underground, who wouldn’t have survived the procedure alone. They were mostly raped by random hungry men, or their abusive husbands, and of course didn’t want to keep the baby, but they were forced to, as abortion would have been more dangerous, in those times, as my grandmother told so. But the answer to your question is the death of my mother. It happened just a year after my grandma had passed. Long story short, she was trying to save me from my drunk father, who constantly abused us, since I was born. He pulled out a gun, and almost killed the both of us, in our little lodge, without the people even noticing, but my mom stood in front of me, and pulled out her own, as well. She was truly the hero, I wished to be like, just as well. They shot at the same moment, it’s still unbelievable… And both of them reached their targets. – She sniffed again, then blew out her nose, as her tears were falling, while telling the story of hers. – So I was left there, being only 16, not knowing what to do with my miserable life. I lived in continual fear, and by that, I mean fear of men, mostly, but even in the fear of people, who approached our shack, I was not moving out of, for 2 years. I had only one friend, a handy thief boy, called Gerald, he kept bringing me some food, he stole, since he had found me living there, but it’s an even longer story, and not even that interesting. The point is, I could not really trust him either, but I needed him so much to stay alive. But not for so long, as I got into… I don’t even know what the fuck I was thinking, I needed money so much… Such an idiot! – She cried out, as she was truly embarrassed about it. Kenny placed his hand on Lily’s skinny shoulder, and gently stroked it. A long period of silence followed. He just kept watching her cry loudly, not even letting a single emotion to be shown on his face. Then he realised.  
– You have never been with anyone properly, right? – He narrowed eyes. Lily shook her head, but covered face with her palms.  
– Unfortunately, somebody has taken away my innocence… as I just did not… Manage to stop him… Every day, I have been able to, but this time, I was too weak… And it was late. – She talked into her palms, then, as her instincts “told her”, she placed her arms around herself, seeking for protection. And mostly because she was embarrassed of herself. Kenny did not even know what to do with her, as it was the first time for him, to face such things, or a woman, he didn’t only see as an object to satisfy himself. He was more like sorry for her, and even felt like he knew her before, in his previous life maybe.. “No, it’s bullshit, what the fuck are you talking about?” He punched himself in the face in his imagination. Kenny looked at Lily, and the idea just popped up in his mind, that he should do something… “But what? Should I… Oh fuck, should I really hug her or something?” He frowned, but then moved a little closer, and gently placed his arms around the crying young lady. It seemed just like they were into each other, a couple on their first date, cuddling, being in love. But if somebody had said that to Kenny, he would have probably ripped their heart out, saying “How much of a fucking bullshit!”, then would’ve laughed himself nearly to death.  
– Please, for God’s sake, stop, you’re annoying the life out of me. – He tried teasing Lily jokingly, just to feel less awkward in that position. She almost immediately grew silent, and looked up at him. Admired his eyes again, which she couldn’t get enough of, as they have reminded Lily of her mother’s.   
– Would you tell me about your dreams, this time? – She asked from all of the sudden, and made Kenny let go of Lily in surprise, by even pushing her away, slightly.   
– No way, brat, you don’t even know my name, then how would I tell you about my dreams? Anyways, I consider them more like goals, not dreams, because they’ll come true, if they want or not. – Kenny laughed, now even more desperately trying to loosen up the situation. He moved away from her, then stood up from his wide, double bed and stepped to his window, which was dirty from blood smeared on it, fingerprints, the sweat of his ladies, or whatever had gotten on it. Symbolization of his life, a damn mess.  
– Indeed? Men and their ambitious manners… Then why don’t you tell it to me? – She sat on the bed still, her feet tucked under her, grasping the edge of her skirt, jittery, with fragile hands shaking. But no answer came.  
Kenny was just staring outside the window for some minutes, smiling in himself. He lived on a street, where consistent fear was a thing, but it somehow made him fulfilled, in a sick way. “Why is it so important to her? I swear, this brat acts just like she fell in love with me or something. Ridiculous…” He already had difficulties with holding his chuckle back, but he kept struggling with it, not even looking at Lily, who was still making an attempt to catch a glimpse of his eyes.  
– Hah… Kenny. Just Kenny. – He smirked, then started wandering around the room, thinking. He kicked away an empty whiskey bottle, which he drank even the last drops out of some nights ago. The clattering almost made Lily jump, but she still tried to act calm.  
– Nice to meet you, Kenny, glad to know your real name now, even though I was about to get used to “The Mysterious Man”, as you were living in my thoughts under that name. – She giggled quietly, despite her bitter mood, but covered her mouth instantly, seeing how serious Kenny was. Knowing his name made her thrilled for some reason, to the point, she wasn’t thinking about her past for a minute. The moment she was waiting for since the first encounter. – But you wanna’ know a secret? – She paused, now she was not looking so peaceful. Kenny furrowed brows, which indicated a short form of “yes”. – I don’t know if you knew it, but when you start working in a brothel, you have to choose yourself a name, just in case, you don’t want your clients to know the real one… And for me, “Lily” is a chosen one… – She bowed her head, and continued speaking, as she was facing the ground. – When I was still a child, my family and friends called me Margaret.. I remember it. I remember how I didn’t like it, it sounded too unfamiliar to me. But now, I’d give anything to be called that name again.. – “And there we go, she’s on the verge of crying again.” Kenny thought, as he heard the shaking in her voice.  
– Well… It’s not the name that makes a man… You’re simply weak, and pathetic, like a fucking little worm, I can’t even stand you for a minute, this way… – A pitiful face, he was looking at her with, as she lifted her head up, appearing to be startled. He shook his head. “What I am, a fucking father to her? I can’t believe how she was raised in this nightmare, and yet such a weakling..”  
He grabbed his blood-stained knife in his pocket, and threw it on the bed, next to Margaret, then watched her gasp when it landed. He smirked.  
– C’mon, at least try to hold it… From tomorrow, I’ll teach you how to protect yourself in the Underground. – He grinned at her, with his crooked smile.  
– But why would you…? Why don’t you just let me die? Huh?! – Margaret held the knife in her hand, as she saw her reflection, through the dried blood on it. She found it kind of disgusting, but motivating at the same time, though. The voice of her was still shaky from the sudden events, but indicated a strong displeasure, also. Kenny liked how aggressive she was sometimes, moreover, if she hadn’t been such a good material, he wouldn’t even have been considering teaching her anything. He walked closer to Margaret, calmly, just in his usual style, and leaned closer to her face.  
– Why? I don’t even know, myself… – He shrugged shoulders. – I think I’ll show you my idea of Paradise. Or how to make something similar, out of Hell.


End file.
